El fantasma y la rosa
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Defteros suele observar a los dorados sin que estos lo sepan, pero un día se ve forzado a intervenir para hacer algo por Albafica. Personajes: Defteros, Albafica y Manigoldo. Shounen ai Mani x Alba sutilmente sugerido.
1. El fantasma

**Título: **_El fantasma y la rosa_

**Temas:** ¿Drama...?

**Personajes: **Defteros, Albafica, Manigoldo

**Advertencia:** Aire shounenaioso en ciertas partes :P

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p><strong>El fantasma<strong>

A veces comenzaba a correr el rumor acerca de un fantasma que acechaba desde las sombras del santuario. Como todo cuchicheo, nacía y moría de a períodos. Yo había visto aquello ocurrir demasiadas veces antes, y sabía que de cualquier manera yo no sería descubierto, porque mi existencia era el tipo de cosa que la gente prefería negar. Era mejor para ellos convertirme en un ser sobrenatural que aceptar que en realidad estaba allí, y eso estaba bien para mí.

Tantos años entre las sombras me han llevado a conocer este lugar mejor que la mayoría de quienes viven a la luz, descubrir facetas ocultas de quienes lo habitan. Acostumbrado a esconder mi cosmos y moverme entre las penumbras, he presenciado cosas que se guardan para los momentos en que cada uno está solo consigo mismo.

Shion, que conversa con las armaduras. Aldebarán, que gusta de sentarse a ver el atardecer con una botella de buen vino. Manigoldo, que no puede quedarse quieto por las noches y a veces sale de su templo en la madrugada. Dohko, que se desprende de su armadura en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Sísifo, que se sienta junto a la ventana y mira con tristeza hacia el horizonte, como si una pena lo afligiera profundamente. El Cid, que guarda una vieja caja que a veces abre apenas por unos momentos, antes de volver a cerrarla. Dégel, que canta en voz baja canciones en francés mientras hojea libros antiguos. Kardia, que a veces se demora en dejarse ver para escuchar esas canciones.

Soy un observador casual. Cuando me encuentro con estas escenas no es porque lo busque, sino porque se cruzan en mi camino. No soy más que una parte de este lugar, como lo son las rocas que lo conforman. Algunos saben que estoy aquí, la mayoría no. Quizás no sea lo correcto, pero es inevitable. No haría diferencia que lo supieran. Técnicamente, nunca he existido.

En lo más alto de las Doce Casas está Albafica de Piscis. Él es, a su manera, similar a mí. Ha pasado toda su vida aquí, y sin embargo, parece no ser parte de los habitantes del santuario. La diferencia es que esa fue su propia elección. Su entrenamiento volvió su sangre venenosa, y buscando evitar toda posibilidad de ser un peligro para otros, se encerró en su propia cárcel.

Pero para él es difícil pasar inadvertido. Incluso cuando intenta esconderse, su presencia es delatada por el dulce perfume que lo acompaña. A él, que fue abandonado en el santuario, lo vi crecer, sin que él supiera que estaba siendo observado. Vi cómo su maestro fue preparándolo para tomar su lugar, sin explicarle que al final se quedaría completamente solo. Y lo vi llorar por la muerte de ese maestro, sin poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

Muchas veces en que he querido intervenir he tenido que recordar el lugar que me corresponde, aunque en algunas ocasiones me he visto forzado a actuar por alguna razón. Cuando lo hago es de manera disimulada, devolviendo en secreto un artículo perdido a su lugar, o susurrando un consejo telepáticamente.

La razón por la que busco pasar desapercibido es porque si no soy lo suficientemente cuidadoso, las cosas pueden salirse de control. Eso fue lo que ocurrió el día en que encontré un colgante con aroma a rosas en un sendero del bosque en las afueras del santuario.

**Continúa en la siguiente (y última) parte :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

a) Minific narrado por Defteros, que he notado que es personaje no muy popular.

b) Ya sé que el tipo de narrativa debe ser embolante. En la segunda parte habrá Manigoldo y Albafica. Y diálogos xD

c) No me gusta la idea de partirlo en dos, pero UNA amiga me presionó muchísimo e insistentemente cuando le comenté que estaba escribiéndolo xD La segunda parte está 85% lista, pero ella quería algo YA. Y como valoro mi vida (a ella la conozco en vivo), decidí darle el gusto.

d) Asmita no está mencionado en la lista de stalk... observados por Defteros porque imagino que Defteros tenía algún contacto con él, no precisaba "espiarlo". Lo mismo Aspros. Regulus no está mencionado porque en la época en que imaginé que esto pasa, él aún no era dorado. Y si alguien que pasa por aquí leyó el Albafica Gaiden, entenderá lo del colgante.

e) Tengo_ Quimera_ para actualizar pero ya no estoy tan motivada para publicar por aquí, así que... que espere.

En fin, eso es todo.


	2. La rosa

**La rosa**

Lo reconocí porque lo había visto muchas veces antes. Sabía que pertenecía a Albafica, y que era un objeto que él atesoraba desde que era niño. Debí haberlo devuelto en el momento. Hubiera sido fácil dejarlo en un lugar visible en su templo o dárselo a mi hermano para que se lo entregara, pero lo guardé conmigo, en espera de la oportunidad adecuada. El tiempo pasó. La rutina del santuario siguió adelante como de costumbre, hasta que un día decidí actuar.

Había resuelto que tenía que ser esa noche. Abandoné Géminis ocultándome bajo una capa y comencé a ascender. Llevaba más tiempo en el santuario que la mayoría de los guardianes, y por eso conocía los atajos y rincones más seguros para atravesar las Doce Casas. Quizás por eso mismo, me confié, y poco después de salir ocurrió algo poco común: alguien interceptó mi camino.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―dijo una voz, unos pasos detrás de mí. Aquel era el territorio de Cáncer y ese era su guardián, Manigoldo.

Yo sabía del interés que él sentía por Albafica, y de las varias veces en que había intentado acercarse. También había notado que a pesar de todo, Albafica también sentía cierta simpatía por él. Por alguna razón vi allí la chance de convertir un problema en una oportunidad. Dejé que el colgante se escurriera entre mis dedos y me serví del segundo de confusión que eso generó para escabullirme de vuelta entre las sombras.

Todo había ocurrido en unos instantes. Lo suficiente como para que Manigoldo llegara a detectar un atisbo de la energía que emanaba mi presencia asomándose a través de la oscuridad, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera verme con claridad y asegurarse de que se había tratado de algo real.

Lo observé desde la distancia con atención. Lo vi dar vueltas en busca del origen de lo que acababa de experimentar, sin saber que se trataba de mí. Finalmente, tuvo que conformarse con el colgante que yo había dejado caer como única pista. Se agachó para tomarlo en sus manos, y en su actitud pude notar que la fragancia floral que desprendía le llamaba la atención. Pensé en deslizar disimuladamente en sus pensamientos el nombre de Albafica, pero no hizo falta.

―¿Albafica...? ―preguntó él, sin dirigirse hacia ningún lugar en particular.

No quise meterme en su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, como podría haber hecho. Decidí esperar a su reacción. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él salió de su templo y comenzó a ascender por las escalinatas, sin sospechar que yo iba detrás de él, serpenteando entre las penumbras.

Su destino resultó ser, previsiblemente, el templo de Piscis. Llamó a su dueño repetidas veces, y no se detuvo hasta que lo vio emerger desde una de las puertas laterales. No importaba que fuera plena madrugada, Albafica se veía tan impecable como siempre. Parecía estar listo para enfrentarse a cualquier imprevisto, pero la expresión con la que recibió a Manigoldo no fue del todo amigable.

―¿Qué vienes a hacer a estas horas? Ya te dije que...

―¿Está todo bien por aquí? ―preguntó Manigoldo con seriedad―. ¿Por casualidad no habrás sentido nada extraño? ¿Como un intruso, por ejemplo?

―¿Crees que no notaría si un extraño entrara en mi territorio, Manigoldo? ―respondió Albafica con exaspero.

Yo sonreí desde mi rincón sombrío. Albafica tenía razón, en parte. Que alguien pudiera infiltrarse sin ser notado hasta llegar a la última casa era prácticamente imposible. A no ser que, como yo, hubiera nacido en ese lugar y hubiera aprendido a esconder su presencia hasta el punto de poder confundirse con los mismos muros. Yo era mayor que ellos dos. Yo ya era parte del santuario cuando ellos llegaron. Por eso podía pasar desapercibido.

―Considerando que no te gusta ni que entre la gente que viene con buenas intenciones, como yo, supongo que no, pero aún así...

―No entiendo por qué estás aquí ―dijo Albafica, retrocediendo un poco al notar que Manigoldo se acercaba.

―Bueno, no te pongas tan nervioso... ―Manigoldo le dio la espalda a Albafica como si fuera a dirigirse a la salida, pero en lugar de eso estiró la mano con la que sostenía la cadena del colgante que había encontrado, de manera que el otro pudiera verlo―. Quería preguntarte acerca de esta cosa, pero ya que te da igual me la quedaré.

―¡Espera!

La voz de Albafica estaba cargada de una urgencia fuera de lo común en él. Cuando Manigoldo se dio vuelta, se encontró ante un Albafica diferente al de unos momentos atrás. Creo que no esperaba verlo tan impresionado.

―¿Te es familiar?

―¿Dónde lo encontraste...? ―preguntó Albafica, aventurándose a adelantarse unos pasos.

―Digamos que... se cruzó por mi camino ―musitó Manigoldo, rascándose la cabeza.

―¿Podrías dejarlo allí para que lo vea mejor?

La petición provocó que Manigoldo hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

―¿Estás loco? ¡De ninguna manera! ―exclamó, apuntando con el dedo―. Si te interesa, ven a buscarlo.

Resignado, Albafica se acercó hasta quedar frente a Manigoldo, que convenientemente había enredado la cadena entre sus dedos. Albafica no se atrevió a tomarla. La observó por un buen rato con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración.

―No es posible... ¿Cómo puede ser?

―¿Es tuyo?

―Creí que lo había perdido ―explicó Albafica―. Poco después de conseguir la armadura.

―Entonces te pertenece.

―¿Cómo sabías que era mío?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?―preguntó Manigoldo en voz baja. Había aprovechado la distracción de Albafica, cuya atención estaba puesta en el colgante, para acercarse más a él. El espacio que los separaba era ahora muy estrecho―. ¿No es obvio? ―agregó―. Podría reconocer este aroma en cualquier lugar... el aroma que te rodea. Es inconfundible.

―Manigoldo, no ―dijo Albafica, apartándose un poco. Se veía apenado, pero tuve la sensación de que no era por las palabras de Manigoldo, sino que estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia―. En serio, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

―Estaba fuera de mi templo cuando me pareció sentir... ver... algo... o alguien... Pero lo único fuera de lugar que encontré fue esto.

―¿Alguien? ¿Qué tipo de alguien?

―Te digo que no tengo idea. Fue solamente un momento y no dejó rastros de energía oscura. Mi primera impresión fue que se trataba de un espíritu, pero...

―¿Un fantasma...? ¿Lo crees posible?

―Qué sé yo. Pero no era una amenaza. En fin, si esto es tuyo deberías quedártelo, ¿no? ―Manigoldo extendió su mano hacia Albafica, que tuvo que dejar de lado sus dudas y aceptar la condición implícita de que tendría que desenredar él mismo la cadena del colgante de entre los dedos del otro para poder tomarla. Y eso fue lo que hizo, con sumo cuidado. Manigoldo se mantuvo callado durante el proceso, pero antes de que Albafica se alejara, acarició con suavidad la palma de su mano y susurró algo en voz baja―. Aunque si tienes tantos admiradores que hasta vienen del otro lado a hacerte regalos, tendré que prestarle más atención a la competencia.

―¡Manigoldo!

―No te alejes... ―dijo Manigoldo entre dientes―. ¡Íbamos bien, puta madre!

―¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―preguntó Albafica, ya desde una distancia prudencial, ignorando las protestas de Manigoldo.

―¿Viernes...? ―masculló Manigoldo, aún molesto.

―Se cumple fecha del día en que me dejaron en el santuario.

―Ya veo. Una casualidad interesante.

―Solamente mi maestro lo sabía ―murmuró Albafica, con la vista fija en el colgante que acababa de recuperar―. Él fue quien me regaló esto cuando yo era niño.

―Alba...

―Gracias por traerlo.

Como tantas veces antes, Manigoldo fue obligado a retirarse. A pesar de las quejas, tuvo que ceder a la voluntad de Albafica. Se fue con aire derrotado y frustrado, aunque seguramente volvería en otro momento, motivado por un nuevo pretexto.

El templo volvió a quedar silencioso tras su partida. Yo sabía que no debía estar allí, pero tendría que esperar al momento oportuno para salir. Este no era el adecuado, porque Albafica parecía haber detectado que el lugar no estaba completamente vacío, y estaba extremadamente alerta.

Apretando en su mano el colgante, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo entre las sombras, hasta que de pronto se quedó mirando directamente hacia el punto oscuro donde yo estaba oculto. Lo vi acercarse y me di cuenta de que estaba acorralado. Entonces lo escuché decir algo que me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Maestro? ―preguntó Albafica.

La luz pálida que se colaba en el templo hacía brillar el reflejo tembloroso de sus ojos. Me pregunté qué hacer. Le hablaba a lo que él creía que era un espacio vacío, pero si continuaba acercándose, me descubriría.

Se me ocurría una salida, pero tuve que convencerme a mí mismo de que era la única posible antes de tomar acción. No me gustaba la idea de manipular la mente de Albafica, pero tendría que hacerlo si no quería ser desenmascarado como el intruso que era. Así que avancé, saliendo de entre las sombras, mostrándole lo que él quería ver.

Él retrocedió ante la visión. Las ilusiones eran una de las técnicas que yo había aprendido de mi hermano. Uno de los poderes de Géminis. Lo que Albafica vio y lo que escuchó a continuación se correspondió con los recuerdos que tenía de su maestro, a quien tanto extrañaba. No fue difícil tomar su forma, porque yo mismo lo había observado durante años. Era una farsa perfecta.

―Sí... ―mentí.

Albafica se dejó envolver por la ilusión sin resistencia, porque esta representaba todo lo que él quería ver. Me quedé inmóvil cuando se acercó a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supe qué hacer cuando reclinó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo también sabía lo que era la soledad, y tampoco estaba demasiado acostumbrado al contacto con otros. Apoyé una mano sobre su cabeza, sin atreverme a convertir el gesto en una caricia, y él respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para aferrarse a mí.

―Maestro...

―Debo irme ―dije, luchando por que mi voz sonara entera.

Eso bastó para que Albafica se apartara. No se veía como el orgulloso santo dorado como el que se presentaba ante el mundo, sino como un huérfano perdido. Me sentí aplastado por la culpa mientras dejaba atrás su templo para volver a internarme en la oscuridad de la noche. No me atreví a mirar atrás. Él no merecía aquel engaño, por más dulce que fuera.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Bueeeeno, ahí se acaba, medio angstmente. Al final demoré más de lo que creía porque tuve unas vacaciones de verano demasiado movidas, con muy poco tiempo libre, irónicamente xD

Tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos personajes. Para esta historia pensé en Manigoldo y Albafica bastante jóvenes. No sé si es antes o después del Manigoldo gaiden... eso dependerá de lo que pase allí xD

Quise usar los siguientes elementos:

- Albafica se pone muy emocional cuando el tema de su maestro sale a flote, como se ve en su gaiden.

- Manigoldo puede ser cursi con Albafica, como se ve en SU gaiden xD

- Defteros-no-demonio, sino en su versión anterior a la isla Kanon, es alguien que acepta que su lugar es estar entre las sombras y es inseguro de sí mismo.

Creo que sigue siendo un fic un poco aburrido y no estoy muy conforme, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Así que le doy galletitas a quien haya aguantado leer hasta acá y no se haya embolado demasiado.


End file.
